bokuranokisekifandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
"Sacrifices are to face the sky" Religion "The first murder of human history," is a similar story to the one in the bible about Cain and Abel. "To begin with, magic was something given to help people live their lives. But the two brothers who worked the land had a dispute... and the older brother used magic to kill his younger brother. It was the first time magic had been used to kill someone. God did not pass judgment on the older brother... On the contrary, he thought giving magic to men had been a sin as well, so God had the souls of those who died from magic be reincarnated into new people, as a means of atonement." Magic in general Magic is a borrowed power from the spirits. In order to use magic you have to form a contract with them through a ceremony. Each ceremony grants you the power for one type of magic. There are several kinds of magic; attack magic, defensive magic and support magic. Each spell requires a sacrifice to the spirits, the sacrifice needed differ from each spell. Along with needing a sacrifice, it is also required words. Like the sacrifices, the words needed differs, the words are used as to ask the spirits to lend them their strength. It is possible to tell the power of an attack magic by the color. Red, orange, yellow and white, the closer the color is to white, the stronger the attack power is. Offensive magic penetrates into the body and react with blood, extremities; cheeks and neck will flush red. Those who have lost their lives to magic, will have complexions that seems healthy, might even appear like they are resting from a cold at first glance. It is said that those who dies by magic will be reborn. Therefore, execution is never done by magic, and royalty is often killed by magic before they die of natural causes. When you die, the contract with the spirits are broken. Even reincarnated, both memories and the link to use magic should be erased. It is unknown why the memories to everyone is being returned, or why the link to magic is not broken. Type of Magic Attack Magic :Normal: This is learned by all squires and knights by using a fresh plucked strand of hair. It does not matter where it comes from (it can be your eyebrow hair or the hair on your head). Defensive Magic :Reflection Magic: This is magic to repel an enemy's magic rapidly. Veronica is the only one known to use this magic as a privilege of her royal inheritance. The ingredient to use this magic requires her to use saliva. :Barrier Magic: This nullifies magic once. It requires blood in order to cast it. Priests are the only ones allowed to learn this magic. Support Magic :Distraction: This is a weaker form of the 'attack magic' where the hair is half a day plucked. It is not guaranteed to be successful. :Blinding: This is used to blind an enemy. :Signal Flare: This is used to let allies know where you are. Zerestria's signal flare is red. :Recovery Magic: This type of magic heals wounds, but it can not be used on oneself. The magic used differs depending on what symptoms are present. You must be able to identify, what is a mild case, a serious illness, or a serious condition. Where to attach skin, where to connect bones. Therefore, an understanding of the human body structure is necessary. This magic is kept secret from all, except the priests. Because it is a power that disrupts fate, only those who live to serve the spirits (the priests), have the privilege to be saved by the recovery magic, so they will die naturally of old age. If this magic is used on any person other than a priest, the person whom it is cast on does not live for very long ( in extremely severe cases ). Category:Mechanics